Days in Paradise
by Aizaki
Summary: Rin and Miku have been a happy couple for almost 4 years. And when the state they're living in finally passes the right to same-sex marriages, Miku intends to ask her dearest Rin the question she's been wondering practically from the beginning. Rated M for yuri scenes, and other sensitive material in chapters 4 and 5.
1. Chapter 1- Proposals

**A/N:** So, about 5 of you people said you wanted me to try and write this, so you know what? I will. Keep in mind, this is only the second time I've written a yuri story and I've written soooo many straight stories in between this one and my first. But I'm going to try my best. This chapter's mainly fluff so the M rating wont come in until the next chapter or so.

Another Day In Paradise

A RinxMiku Fanfiction.

It all started during their last year of high school.

The somewhat dramatic and public confession that- even now- makes her blush a bright, cherry red.

But she obviously didn't mind...after all, they've been together for almost 4 years now and own a small apartment together.

"I'm using your robe, kay?" A light, seemingly innocent voice pipes from behind the half bath and laundry room door.

This small statement instantly made the slightly older woman's head pop up and look towards the door almost expectantly. "Kay. But, what's wrong with your's Rinny?" she asks, slipping the small velvet box she previously had in hand to her bedside drawer and hiding it under a collection of paperback books.

"Nothing," The white wooden door swung open to reveal the other dressed in a plush teal robe just hanging off her shoulders and no belt securing it at her small, petite waist. "I just like yours better."

As the slightly shorter blonde plopped down next to her lover and absentmindedly played with the loose, teal locks- it was one of those rare times that her lover's hair was actually down-, the 22 year old kissed the younger's forehead. "I went on and made breakfast for you, it's in the kitchen. Now I'm going to take a shower right now but I'll be out in a minute, alright." she promised softly, hugging Rin around her waist for a minute before letting her go.

"I'm going to trust you, Miku-chan~ But if you're not out before I finish, I'm just going to join you in the shower...~" Rin said in a sing-song voice, kissing the teal haired woman on her cheek before getting up and skipping down the hall to the small kitchen and dining room.

Smiling inwardly, Miku swung her longe slender legs out of bed, stretched a bit, and walked into the bathroom to get a quick shower going to wake her body up. She was quick to get out and start brushing through her dripping, tangled hair though. She wouldn't of minded Rin joining her, but that type of lustful atmosphere just wasn't the right time to _pop_ the freakin question.

Or atleast she didn't think it was.

After her hair was somewhat tangle free and somewhat dry, she threw on a random pair of VS* panties and a random- probably non-matching- bra before covering those up with a fitted, cream colored tee shirt and bootcut jeans.

Did she really want to ask Rin to marry her? There were so many different things that could go wrong. So many "what if's" and the like.

And as Miku sat there on their shared bed, holding that small but expensive hinged velvet box that kept the engagement ring she'd bought a few weeks earlier safe from the outside.

What if things didn't work out?

What if Rin was disowned and in turn disowned her own lover?

_What if she said no?_

With a soft shake of her head, the older of the two stood and walked into the dining room where Rin was sitting, peeling an orange with her head down, though it was obvious she was concentrating on the television which was on in the other room.

**"We're_ reporting live from Supreme Judicial Courts in Boston, Massachusetts where it has just been reported that the constitution of the state has been amended to officially legalize same-sex marriage..."_

A small smile played on the twenty year old's lips as she delicately bit into her orange slice, now turning her attention to her lover who had been standing in the entranceway of the dining room for a few minutes now.

"Rin?" Miku asked curiously, an arm behind her back to conceal the secret box.

"Hm?"

"You know I love you, don't you?" she questioned, taking a step closer to the table.

"Of course. And I love you as well, Miku-chan~" Rin smiled brightly, already having finished her latest slice of her favorite fruit.

"Well then..." slowly, the teal haired woman lowered herself onto one knee, looking up at her petite lover with a mirroring smile. "What would you think about us vowing to love each other for the rest of our lives together...?" she asked as she brought the velvet box into view and opened it with a simply flick of her wrist. "Rin Kagamine, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Miku...I..." Tears began to well up in Rin's bright, twinkling blue eyes and instantly the other regretted her decision to ask this difficult question. "I-I'd love to..." she finally replied, smiling with a small tear rolling down her cheek. "_Yes_."

The leek lover pulled the engagement ring from the box and slipped it onto her girlfriend's- no- fiancé's left ring finger before standing and pulling the almost joyfully sobbing blonde into a tight, hug while placing gentle, soft kisses on her head and face while wiping up the tears until none remained.

"I love you so much.." Rin sighed softly, placing a hand over the one Miku had on her cheek before standing up on her toes and pressing her lips to that of her lover's, taking in the smell of the lilac and blackberry body wash she used but also enjoying the slightest smell of leeks she always seemed to have on her.

"Well I suppose we have a lot of people to inform, don't we?" The elder asked, smiling cheekily after Rin had finally pulled back from the tender kiss.

"I suppose we do...but first...you owe me that shared shower time, don't cha think?"

_-Chapter 1- Fin._

**A/N:** Soooo~ How'd you guys like it~? You can always let me know in a review or PM as well as give me ideas of what you'd like to see in the next chapters~ Thanks for reading you guys~! v~

*VS doesn't mean vs. -versus. It's the abbreviation for Victoria Secret- a bra and panty store where even the simplest bras can somehow be sexy.

**Massachusetts actually passed their rights for same-sex marriage in 2004, but I really like Boston as a city so we're just going to pretend it just happened~


	2. Chapter 2- The Library

**A/N: **Just letting you guys know that this'll probably be one of the last updates I do before school starts for me on the 20th...when I have the chance I'll be updating this story as well as others but I might not be quite as active as before~ Just letting you readers know, and hope you enjoy~!

* * *

It had been a few days since she'd become Miku's fiancé and so far she was happy with the promise that they'd marry each other.

Once they could muster up enough money for it, of course.

But that was better than nothing to Rin, it was something to look forward to as she sat at the checkout desk in the local college library. In order to pay off the rest of her student debts, she opted to take the job at the university whenever they needed her. Thankfully, it was a slow day- Saturday-, the perfect time to be daydreaming about whatever she cared to.

Sighing whimsically, she spun away from the glass doors and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose once more. Normally she'd wear her contacts everyday and not have a problem...however she had seemed to of run out of the joyous items for this month and knew she wouldn't be able to afford anymore until the next. But whatever.

"Whatcha thinkin' nyabout Rinnya?" A college aged girl with strawberry pink hair piped as Rin turned in her chair to face her, scaring the blonde half to death.

"Ah! Iroha, I didn't see you there." she laughed nervously, standing up and smiling softly. "Are you checking anything out today?" the blonde asked, once again pushing up her glasses as she began pulling out the laptop and reader for such things.

"Nyo, I just wanted to talk."

"Oh..." Again, Rin laughed nervously, quickly putting the equipment back in its proper place. She then sat back down in the plush, black leather chair and leaned on the faux wood of the desk with her elbows. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" she asked casually. Normally, Iroha would come in when most others were out on dates or sleeping in, pick a few books, check out and leave. But she and Rin had once had a few classes together...so maybe it wouldn't be so awkward to have a small conversation with her...

"I just nyoticed that you were sighing a lot, and I was nyandering why..If you don't mind telling me, of course."

Rin smiled softly, glancing down at the engagement ring and messing with it for a moment before looking back up at Iroha. "I got engaged and I was just thinking about that, sorry if I disturbed you." she replied.

"Oh, Rinnya! That's so awesome~! Congrats~"

"Thanks, Iroha-san..." the blonde smiled sincerely, looking down to mess with the ring once more.

"Well I hope you have a nyabulous wedding, Rinnya~" And with that the bubbly, pink haired cat addict skipped out of the library to leave Rin sitting in complete and utter boredom for the rest of her shift.

* * *

At one point, the young temporary librarian was putting books back in the fiction section, from one row to the next and then realizing she'd misplaced one- Rin was never really one for organization anyway- and everything was silent as not a soul other than herself was in there. But then she heard the fake little door bell chime softly from the entrance.

Quickly, she put all the books back onto the trolley she had and hurried out, expecting to see a student who was either exceptionally lost or new and looking around with a map in hand- a new semester was about to start after all and the campus could very easily turn someone who didn't know it around in circles.

"How can I help you?" Rin asked automatically, pushing her glasses back up on her face and going over to her desk in he center.

"I'm looking for someone, a Ms...Kagamine..?"

The blonde glanced up, proceeding to do a double take. No...she couldn't be here...

"Miku!" Though confused, the younger launched herself at the tealette and hugged her tightly. After a few moments, Rin pulled back. "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at an interview..?"

"I already went~" Miku replied with a smile. "And I know you didn't eat anything this morning so I brought food too." Proudly, she held up a white paper bag that had the smell of fresh bread and sweets wafting off of it.

"Oh my gosh~~ Thank you! I haven't had time to take a break yet..." Quickly, Rin grabbed the bag, kissed her lover's cheek and plopped down behind her desk in her chair. "Well go on and pull a chair over here, I won't bite you...unless you want me to, that is." The blonde grinned as Miku flushed a deep red and simply took the chair next to Rin's, sitting in it as the other opened the bag, humming in pleasure as she pulled a hot turkey and gouda out and handed the other to her elder.

"So how'd it go?" Rin asked before taking a small bite of the still piping sandwich.

"I think it went really well actually, they said that they hadn't seen someone with that much of a musical background come in so far..." The tealette replied, setting the bag on the wood to let it cool as to not burn her tongue.

"Ah, well that's good."

"And what's even better is the location." Miku smirked subtly as Rin took another bite of the sandwich, practically scarfing the thing down whole now.

"Mmph?"

"It's right down the hall...in the music room."

The blonde swallowed, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Seriously?!"

"Yup. And so everytime you're in, I'll be right down there. If I get the actual job offer of course. And during our breaks, we would practically have all the time in the world together..." Miku's voice had dropped to a seductive whisper and the blonde shivered slightly as one of her lover's soft, teasing hands began to run up her leg and over the tan colored and partially see through tights she was wearing. "Like right now..."

"Miku...Someone could walk in here..." her breath hitched as her elder stood up and pressed them both closer to each other with a hand now traveling up Rin's black pencil skirt and running along her sensitive inner thigh.

"You and I both know that there are plenty of open offices upstairs that we could use...and as of..." Miku glanced over at the clock on the desk for a good minute or two "Now," she said finally as she turned back to her Rin "Your shift is over...~" Without allowing the other to speak, she quickly scooped the blonde up in her arms and hurried down the hall to the closest unoccupied office. She gave her lover a somewhat chaste kiss before drawing the blinds and locking the door.

Once she was sure everything was taken care of for their privacy, Miku scooped Rin back up in her arms and put her on the small, empty desk just a foot or two from the door, placing her hands on either side of her love's thighs before going in for a more passionate and meaningful kiss.

After just a few small kisses, Miku dominantly maneuvered her tongue into Rin's mouth, pressing against the other's tongue and telling her without words that one way or another she was going to be on top. Though the blonde wasn't normally one to give in so quickly, her lover had all normal thoughts flying out of her head as her heels and tights were discarded to allow her leek lover to press and rub against her covered entrance with her talented, lithe fingers.

"Mmmn~ More~" the younger moaned, panting heavily with a blush covering her face as Miku pulled back from her kiss and began peppering the silky white skin of Rin's neck, one hand still teasing her while the other worked on undoing her blouse one button at a time.

"As you wish, princess.." The tealette murmured into her neck, tossing the unbuttoned blouse out of the way and gently moving herself over the young librarian to make her back lie flat across the top of the desk before starting to gently kiss her breasts, having undone her bra and tossed it away with the shirt beforehand anyway.

As she heard the one beneath her whine in need, she gently licked one of the pink, perked up buds and pulled her hand from Rin's skirt to play with the other. It was somewhat odd how her young fiancé's breasts were so sensitive, despite them barely fitting into a B-cup but if she felt like teasing the other or getting her worked up, she knew exactly where to go.

Crystal blue eyes clashed with sapphire and the younger wrapped her legs around the other's waist, dragging her closer and gently rutting herself against her lover. "M-Miku..please...I don't think I can take anymore of your teasing..." she groaned passionately near the tealette's ear, a hand going to quickly strip her lover of everything and then moving to get rid of her own skirt.

Subtly, Miku pinched both buds, having now moved both hands to play with Rin's breasts as to get just a small reaction from the blonde, just in case she needed an extra little bit of encouragement.

"AAhn~!" Rin gasped, her entire body twitching in anticipation. "Please, please~ I want you.." she moaned, turning her face to the side to let a hot, blush filled cheek rest on the cool surface of the desk.

"Since you said please, I guess I should give into you, right?" The older slowly pulled down the pink and cream colored lace panties, fingers brushing against her love's dripping entrance just to tease her a bit more.

And after she tossed the panties to the side, she paused a moment to take in the sight of her normally dominant lover being so...accepting and passive. And though Miku felt she deserved a little bit of friction- being severely turned on from the moans, groans, and just Rin in general-, she instead dove down and gently kissed the blonde's aching clit.

"Ah! M-Miku~" Rin called, gasping as the other ran her hot, wet tongue over her entrance before partially pushing it into her aching core. "M-more!" she pleaded, one hand gripping the edge of the desk in a vice like grip while the other entwined itself into those long teal locks.

Miku hummed softly, chuckling as the vibrations caused her dearest Rinny to brush her hips forward almost impatiently and groan in slight frustration. Bringing a hand up, she continued teasing her lover's clit while she thrusted her tongue in and out of that tight, delicious entrance which was almost always hairless as Rin shaved every other day.

With Rin, being as turned on as she was, it was only a few minutes before she was gasping for air, trying to hold on and slipping up when Miku's other hand traveled up her stomach and gently played with her sensitive nub once more.

"I'm...ah~ I'm gonna...M-miku..!" and with that, Rin came, her entire body shaking and quivering as she slowly began to come off her high afterwards, panting as Miku gently licked the raw, pulsating flesh to clean her up a little.

After Rin had somewhat regained her sanity, she pulled Miku up, stood and gently kissed her, whispering in her ear before starting to dress herself "I promise I'll make it up to you when we get home, kay?" She then placed a chaste kiss on the tealette's cheek and dressed herself back up, "helping" her lover and grabbing the forgotten food off the checkout desk in the library before they headed home together.

* * *

**A/N:** And chapter 2 is finally finished~! I swear you guys, I've been working on this thing all day ;-; there are more chapters to come when I get the chance to write them~ As always, reviews are always appreciated as well as follows, faves, and the like...~ Ideas are also helpful...~


	3. Chapter 3- Disowned

**A/N: **So I have two hours of free time~! Woo~ No one really reviewed this story whatsoever and once the story is finished there's really no need for reviews so...

Anyway~ This is probably the chapter you guys are going to hate me for considering the fact that this chapter has some MikuxRin hate in it...um...so...yeah~ Be ready for le drama~ And remember, tips, plot ideas, and even encouragement is accepted at any point! Don't flame meh for this is simply how I was planning on progressing le plot anyway.

* * *

Days In Paradise

A few days after the library "incident", the two had finally figured out a way to break the news to both of their families- New Year's _was_ coming up soon after all. And what better way to bring up what some may consider bad news during a time of celebrations?

The only thing worrying the two lovers was the fact that the Kagamine's were very strict people..._very, very_ strict- believing that marriage should be shared by only a man and woman and essentially all lesbians, gays, and even bi people were damned to hell with no chance of redemption.

"They always did come across as kinda extreme." Miku commented casually, leaning back on the plush, tan suede couch in the apartment's living room while she watched her Kagamine- still dressed in that classical librarian work outfit- lean over to light some of the warm vanilla and orange rind scented candles with the lighter she had in hand.

"I'm being serious." Rin said somewhat bitterly, wincing slightly at her own tone and the fact that some piping hot candle wax had dripped onto the back of her hand.

"Well at least you have Len, right?" The tealette was referring to her lover's slightly younger twin, the only one in the Kagamine household and namesake that knew of her sexuality and, in return for keeping his relationship with another male secret, hadn't told anyone unless his elder had given him the go ahead.

The blonde nodded softly, walking into the kitchen to put the lighter up and dab a damp cloth at her small wax burn.

"You gonna be alright?" The leek lover piped, standing up and walking to the kitchen entryway.

"Yeah, it's just a little red."

"I'm not talking about that, Rinny." she said simply, walking behind the blonde and picking up her somewhat irritated hand before gently blowing on the skin and kissing the red mark quite gently.

"Oh..." The younger blushed softly, adverting her gorgeous blue eyes to the kitchen sink but slyly glimpsing over at the slightly taller woman. "I'm sure that'll be fine as well..."

Softly smiling, Miku gently kissed her fiancé's cheek, still holding her left hand and gently running her thumb over the engagement ring.

_"We'll get through this together, I promise."_

* * *

And it seemed only a few days later that the special day was upon them, snow blanketed the ground, the Christmas rush forgotten and the university closed down for winter break- though Rin was called in on some rare occasions on some student request. Though the elder woman was a bit irritated that her dear Rinny was going into work during a freakin break, she allowed her- pouting the entire time and stating it was only because they had promised the blonde a small raise.

But money wasn't that big of a deal to them now since Miku had actually ended up being hired as the university's music instructor...and the fact that- for the wedding- the Hatsune household was helping out immensely. It was unfortunate that Miku's younger brother- Mikuo- had blabbed to the entire family about the engagement, but it surprised the two how open the family was to the marriage.

Now the only problem remaining was the Kagamine's...

XxXxXxXxXxX

As Rin pulled out the last tray of finished and dusted mochi*, the small sharp ring of the doorbell rang across the small apartment.

"Miku-" the blonde started, rushing to place the sweets on the plate with the others as well as drag down the good mugs for some hot drinks if anyone wanted one.

"Don't worry, I got it." In one fluid motion, the leek lover opened the door, welcoming her family as well as her to-be in-laws with small hugs and smiles.

After the rush, most everyone was talking amongst themselves and eating while making small comments about the New Year performances currently playing on the television from New York. So it surprised the blonde when her twin swooped into the kitchen and poked her sides playfully, laughing as his other half squeaked and jumped almost two feet into the air.

"Len!" she exclaimed, swiveling around to glare at the blonde intensely. "That's not very nice, ya know."

"Oh come on, I was just playing with ya." He replied cheekily, ruffling the other's hair and watching as she quickly crossed her arms, puffed out her cheeks in irritation, and adverted her eyes to the side. "But I just wanted to say congrats."

Well that certainly got her attention again.

Rin's head snapped up, her eyes wide with a sliver of fear reflecting in her irises. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said quickly.

"I'm talking about that engagement ring you're flaunting about on your hand." he said simply, shrugging and obviously not understanding why she was so worked up about the comment.

The other glanced down, realizing that she was in fact wearing the ring...as well as the fact that- with the way her arms were crossed- Len could easily see it in the light. And chuckling nervously, she dropped her arms from the defensive stance and rubbed the back of her neck. "Right...forgot about that..."

Len cocked an eyebrow in question, opening his mouth to speak before Miku's voice piped up from the living room. "You guys! The ball's about to drop, come on!"

His twin smiled softly, silently promising him that they'd talk later before hurrying out of the kitchen and to Miku's side.

_And the countdown began..._

_15_

"Alright you guys! We just wanted to thank everyone for coming over tonight, and for the fact that you've all been amazing guests."

_14_

Smiles fell over everyone's faces as the two unknown lovers stood in front of them all, ready to spill this long kept secret.

_13_

"And we both have some important news to share with you all."

_12_

Their hands slipped into the other's, gently grasping and holding onto each other, promising to be there until the end.

_11_

"Rin and I..."

_10_

The air in the room was definitely tense with anticipation and Rin's eyes met her brother's from across the room. It seemed odd how calm he was acting.

_9_

"We're engaged."

_8...7...6_

The silence was immediate and lasted until Rin's father- a man Miku remembered being named Rinto- stood with a stoic face...

_5_

**_Smack!_**

Rin stood there, biting her lower lip as the pain began to swell up in her right cheek, trying to keep back the stinging tears as she slowly brought her head to look at her father dead in the eye. "You can hit me all you want. But I'm done being ruled by you, I love Miku. And we're getting married." she said slowly, her lip quivering just the slightest.

_4...3_

"How dare you speak to your father that way?! After filthying yourself with this little demon infested whore!" Her mother screeched.

"And how dare you speak about my daughter that way, Lenka?! I'll have you know that she is probably a better person than most, and she's most definitely better behaved than you." Quipped the tealette's mother, glaring intensely and gripping the life out of the armchair she was currently sitting in.

_2_

"I would really appreciate it if you two left." Miku said, her voice forceful as she walked over to the door and opened it for the two elder blondes who- after of course screaming something about how the entire world was now going to collapse or such- stormed out with Len in tow. And just in time too.

_1...0_

The two lovers kissed each other sweetly, Miku's thumb brushing over the red hand mark shaping on her dear Rin's face. "I'm sorry, Rin. I promise to never let anyone hurt you like this again...forgive me..." she murmured against her soft, pink lips before pulling back slightly.

Smiling, Rin nodded softly, embracing the tealette and burying her face in the crook of her neck for the next minute to enjoy the simplest pleasure in life- having the one you love near you at a time like this.

* * *

*Mochi- A sweet rice cake that's normally eaten with green tea during New Years in Japan. Though without the proper equipment it's hard to make them just right, there are ways to make these treats with a conventional oven~


	4. Chapter 4- A Change of Plans

A/N: So I was recently reported for my story Lemon Love due to its explicit sexual content ._. Which means that unless I can have a promise from all le readers of this story that they won't report the story just cause they don't like it, I won't post any more yuri scenes for the public to read. However, for this chapter, I'm going to cross into a little bit of M simply for the main reason that this chapter and next'll contain some heavy stuff- such as rape (which I don't condone or like happening to anyone at any point, it's just a way for the story to progress). So, if you don't like, don't read.

Everyone else, please enjoy

* * *

It had been a month since New Years, a month since she'd been disowned and cut off completely from the other Kagamine's. And though Miku's parents essentially brought her under their wing and considered her family as is, Rin felt a bit abandoned. It didn't bother her that her parents had walked out on her- she'd known that would happen at some point- but the fact that Len left her for them was so...upsetting.

Truthfully, she'd been feeling a little depressed about it, but not enough so to prevent her from enjoying her time with her lover and preparing for their wedding, which they had decided would be sometime in the spring- a time for new beginnings.

And currently, she was flipping through bridal magazines, sighing wistfully and wishing her waistline was even smaller than it already was while twirling a sharpened, number 2 pencil in her left hand, circling and underlining random things that caught her eye.

Sure, it was a bad habit to be day dreaming at work, but the majority of afternoon classes were still in session, only the odd night or early morning students coming in for some quick returns or to study.

Plus, day dreaming about her wedding was better than worrying herself over her dear Miku who was currently at home, passing the day away to sleep off some bug she'd caught when she went out and walked in the cold without really anything on. Again, Rin sighed, shaking her head softly in slight disapproval- her lover could be such an idiot at times...

"Excuse me?"

Quickly, Rin snapped her head up, fumbling with her magazine and probably folding some pages awkwardly as she stashed it away before balancing her pencil between her ear and the side of her head on her left side.

"Yes, sorry, how can I help you?" Upon focusing her once dreamy eyes to the student, she realized she hadn't really seen him around campus before- and his flaming red hair would be fairly hard to miss, especially with how natural it looked.

"I was just wondering, where are you from?" The male leaned forward onto her desk, smirking subtly as he eyed her, making sure she knew exactly what he was doing.

"And why exactly do you need to know that?" Rin inquired, clearing her throat to get the male's attention once more.

"I just wanted to know if you were from Tennessee, that's all. No need to get all uptight about it, baby."

"No, I'm not from Tennessee, and just in case you couldn't read, my name's , not baby." She replied haughtily, narrowing her eyes.

"Well...that doesn't matter, cause you're the only ten I see." The tall, slightly muscled, red haired male said, winking and leaning a bit closer to the young woman who was now scowling.

"Nice try. Now, if you need any help with anything book related, I'll be here." And with that she turned away from the male and staying with her back towards him until she caught a flash of red heading towards the door and the sound of it's electronic bell ringing out.

Finally, the blonde's shift ended at around 10 pm, leaving her to walk to her car alone with only a single light in the parking lot and her car's alarm guiding her in the right direction.

Just as she was about to unlock her car and open the driver side door, she heard rapid, crunching footsteps running towards her, and on instinct she turned around only to feel a sharp sting on the side of her neck and having the world fall to an inky blackness...

* * *

When she awoke, head groggy and slowed down from some drug, she knew something was wrong. Looking around, Rin realized she had no idea where she was- the faint outline of windows covered by dark blankets, cold metal against her back, the faint dripping of some water from a faulty pipe. And as the effects of those drugs wore off, she realized something else, her clothes, save for her bra and panties were gone, tossed in some godforsaken pile somewhere in the room she supposed.

This was not good.

Suddenly, her senses screamed at her to get away, the adrenaline kicking in even more so when she realized she was bound with no chance of escape at the moment, if only she could somehow get out of these bonds and run...!

Again, those footsteps came closer to her, causing her body to flinch slightly at the sound, freezing when she caught the faint sound of metal across metal.

'They have a knife...god, please no.' she begged, eyes flitting up to look at her bound hands. It was her only her bow binding them together, if only she could reach that knot and undo it before-

"Ah, are you awake now?" Rin froze, she knew that voice, not very well, but she knew it- it was that boy from the library who was flirting with her earlier, and though he now had a black mask covering his face, she knew that tone of victory and smugness. It seemed he knew that she knew his identity already and, under the fairly heavy material, the male smirked. "I figured this would be proper since you didn't thank me for my compliments earlier..." he said thoughtfully, dragging the blade of the knife over the blonde's lean stomach and down to the material of her panties "You rude little bitch..!" And with that he quickly sliced down the fabric of her panties, watching with sick glee as the blonde's eyes widened and she attempted to scream- only to be blocked by the fabric secured around her mouth and leaving her body to struggle uselessly. "You know, I think you're just into girls because you've never slept around with a guy- and your darling Miku thinks the same. So next time you see her, tell her I said hi, would you?"

And with that, the male started humming some happy tune, undoing her bra and cutting the straps before tossing it out of the way then proceeding to unbuckle his pants and drop them along with everything else, placing his hands on either side of his victim and whispering in her ear harshly, "I don't want to hear a sound out of you, understood?" And with that, he shoved himself in, leaving Rin to open her mouth in a soundless scream, eyes wide and tears now beginning to roll down her cheeks. This wasn't how anything was supposed to go. He hissed in pleasure, digging into the blonde's hips and bruising them, almost crushing her hips in the process. "You feel so good for a flirty bitch, I would've expected it to- ah- be a little... _Huph..._ looser."

It seemed like the torture of him being in her would never stop, especially when he combined that awful feeling with harsh biting and clawing, until she felt something pour into her body- praying to god it wasn't what she thought it was but feeling a sick pit in her stomach that told her otherwise- and, with heavy breaths, the male pulled out, yanked up his pants and fixed them the way they were before staring Rin right in her teary, wide eyes, using his thumb to swipe away a tear and causing the other to flinch away from his touch.

"This was all your fault, you weren't paying attention to your job, and you were being so rude, blowing me off like that...you're the reason this happened." And with that, the red haired male walked off, leaving his victim in a quivering, adrenaline pumped mess as her shaking hands and bruised body began to slowly undo the knots and release ties she now found.

_'I wish he'd just of killed me...'_

* * *

A/N: And that's it for this chapter~ I know it was really short, but hey, a small update is better than no update, right?


End file.
